Jack's Wish
by DesiringPirates
Summary: Story 4. Edited. Completed. Be careful what you wish for - is something Jack learned.
1. Chapter 1

JACK'S WISH

Jack Sparrow- sorry, CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow rolled his eyes for what had to be the third time that hour. He was at the helm of his vessel, The Black Pearl, trying to concentrate on the route to get to the mystic's Tia Dalma's hut. Yet, there was an annoying buzzing... almost like an angry mosquito, sounding it's opinion in his ear.

Oh, yeah. It was Elizabeth.

"We don't have to go to her! We can find out some other way!" Elizabeth argued, for what had to be about the fifth time that day.

"Where do ye suggest I get the answer for your precious globe?" he stared at her. "Out of me arse?"

Jack reveled in Lizzie's shocked expression for a moment. He turned back to the wheel and and continued onto Tia Dalma's, appreciating the silence that came from Liz.

Unfortuanately for Jack, Elizabeth found her voice.

"Fine. But don't expect me to sit back and watch her throw herself at you." She made a 'harumph!' sound and stormed off, down to the poop deck.

Jack motioned for his first mate to the helm and went after her, fuming.

"Will you stop being difficult, ya woman!" Jack growled, and stopped short as Elizabeth turned on her heel to face him, laying a hand on her stomach. It still hurt, even though most of the cuts were healed and scarred her belly now. She decided not to tell Jack about it, but whenever they made love (which was becoming less frequently now, because they were arguing) she had to fake it because her stomach would hurt so bad. And that's not good for the pirates morale, you know.

But she could give a damn about his morale now.

"FIRST off, you do NOT talk to me in such a tone! SECOND, you are being an arrogant, self-centered JACKASS who has not even considered my feelings on the matter of the globe that I got in hell! THIRDLY, Tia Dalma is a no good, cheap soul! You see the way she throws herself around! I don't CARE if she is smart, powerful and all- knowing! I DON'T HAVE TO CARE FOR HER!" Jack physically reeled back from her rant, much like the one she had on Rum Runners Island. "AND do NOT call me WOMAN! It is a degrading term that is nasty and I think I've earned the right NOT to be called that! So stop being an ass!"

Jack was at a lost for words for a second- but only a second.

"Well, maybe if ya stop being so damed possesive and think about the situation AT HAND, ye'll realize that we have no other choice BUT to go to Tia Dalma's!"

"There are always other choices, Jack! It's just what you choose that lead you down the path!" Liz straightened up. "And MY path does NOT end at the fucking BAYOU!"

Elizabeth turned to leave Jack, who shook his fists in the air and groaned.

"GRR! Sometimes I wish that I NEVER TOLD YOU when me BIRTHDAY WAS!"

Elizabeth stopped. Actually, the whole crew and the Black Pearl, herself, stopped... except for Jack. He became worried, thinking that his eyes were playing tricks on him.

They weren't.

"Elizabeth?" Jack walked cautiously towards her, and stood in front of her. "Hello?" He waved his hand in her face. "Shouldn't you be slapping me in the face by now?" He gently tapped her shoulder and poked her cheek.

"She can't hear you, you know."

Jack twisted around to see a... very stunning, should he say... auburn haired woman leaning against the railing of the Pearl. "No one here can."

Jack considered her for a moment, and took a tentative step towards the lady.

"Ye seem to hear me just fine." Jack stopped right in front of her and looked her up and down. "What be yer name?"

"It's of no importance. Not until you need something from me."

Jack watched as the woman floated over to Elizabeth ... yeah, this woman was NOT from this world. Jack concluded in his thoughts.

"No, I'm not." The lady stopped right behind Elizabeth. "And please don't curse in front of me. I don't appreciate it."

Jack opened his mouth in shock- how the hell can a-

"As you said, Mr. Sparrow. I am not from this world."

"It's Captain Sparrow, luv." Jack corrected her.

Sigh. "No matter. Names really aren't important, anyway." She looked upon Elizabeth, almost lovingly, and stroked her golden blonde hair. "She's beautiful."

Jack smiled, feeling proud all of the sudden, "Aye, she is. When she's quiet." The diety chuckled. "What of it?" Jack asked, taking on a serious tone.

The diety smiled. Jack felt an uneasiness flutter through his stomach when he noticed, for the first time, that the diety's eyes were a bright red.

"Well, you wished she never knew your birthday." She stepped towards Jack, who took a step back, suddenly not wanting to be near her. "That's basically wishing that she wasn't yours... at any time. I could make that happen, you know. So she was never yours."

"Why would I want that to happen?" Jack asked, his brow furrowing.

"Aren't you the least bit curious?" the diety began circling him. "Imagine it. You owe no soul nothing, you are able to do what you please, see whoever you please, without the constant nagging and worrying from an annoying girl." She began speaking faster, gliding around Jack so he wouldn't be able to see her, when he tried to look her in the face. "It's addicting. It's exotic. To go where you want, without anyone telling you that it's a bad idea, that they don't approve of it." She stopped right in front of Jack, and smiled when she noticed that she almost had him... it was now just a matter of getting him in his weak spot. "It has a name, you know. Do you know what it is called?" she asked, picking up one of Jack's braids and gently tossing it over his shoulder.

Jack sighed and nodded. "Freedom."

The diety smiled. "You may call me Azriel. And yes, to answer the question floating through your mind, I can do it. It's simple... just tell me that you want it. I'm a 'dream giver', in simplest forms, Jack Sparrow, and I am here to grant you your wish." Azriel stroked Elizabeth's head again. "If you still want to... she is pretty..."

Jack pursed his lips and thought, how would life be like without her? He remembered the fight they just had. Peaceful, I imagine...

Jack's thoughts were interrupted when Azriel laughed at him.

"Is there, um... a trial bases period, as it were?" Jack asked.

Azriel, the radiant dream- giver, grinned. "You want to sit back and watch what it would be like, before you make your decision?"

Jack nodded. "Precisley."

"Hmmm..." The diety paced the deck of the Pearl for a minute or two, her feet not touching the floor, but it seemed to help her think. All of the sudden, she appeared right in front of Jack. "If I do this, I expect payment."

Jack grinned and nodded. "And payment is what you shall get." he held his hand out to shake. "Do we have a deal?"

Azreil pushed Jack's hand away with a look of disgust and lifted her arms up so her hands were level with her petite shoulders.

"DEAL." Azriel smiled and snapped her fingers.

For a split second, all Jack could see was a bright light. Then his view cleared to see himself, standing regaly at the helm of the Pearl.

Wow... Jack thought, unable to speak. Apparently, no one could see him either, so that was a good thing... I AM a good looking man!

Dream - Jack, as Jack would now think of him, looked somber. He seemed to be thinking of something, something... good, by the looks of his face. Dream - Jack brought out his compass to get bearings and cursed loudly. Jack looked over his own shoulder - Do I really smell like that? Maybe Lizzie's right... and saw the way the compass was pointing to, before Dream - Jack closed it with another curse.

Hmmm... there is that Port what's it called... Port Charles, I think... so that means the compass pointed to... Tortuga.

Why Tortuga?

He watched as Gibbs huffed his way up the stairs to the helm and stop at Dream - Jack's side.

"Do we have a heading?" He asked the familiar, OLD question.

Yes, you ninny, but I won't be sharing it with you! Both Jack and the wierd vision version of himself thought... nice, he could hear Dream - Jack's thoughts!

Dream - Jack stood up straighter and motioned for Gibbs to take the wheel.

"We are going the way we want to go, Mr. Gibbs." Dream - Jack left and walked into Jack's- err, his cabin.

Jack soon found out that he was like a ghost, being able to glide through walls and doors, and followed himself into his office. He watched as Dream - Jack practically fell into his chair with a sigh.

"Damn wench-" Who was he talking about?- "Never leaves me alone."

Jack watched as he bent forwards and went to take a sip of rum. And growled. "Why is the rum always gone?"

Ahh. Her. Yeah, I know how that feels like... well, obviously, since I am watching myself feeling this way. Lizzie must be living in Tortuga.

Jack looked on as his dream - self lifted up his compass again, sighing as it pointed straight at the route to Tortuga. Dream - Jack tossed the compass onto the desk and lifted his legs up, laying them on the desktop.

"It's been two months already- get over her!" he muttered angrily at himself.

Is that how I act when I am moody? Jack thought, wondering what he got himself into.

"She's married, probably wants a kid by now..." Dream - Jack reached over to grab another bottle, his voice lowering, as if it was weighed by sadness. "...she's not going to come to you."

Jack watched as Dream - Jack downed a good portion of the rum - does no good, it does- and rubbed his temples. Only one thought ran through Jack's mind.

Married? To who?

Will walked in, looking unusually happy- Ah, that answers me question. Bloody eunich...- and crossed the room in two strides, cutting through Jack. He watched as the whelp stood next to him, smiling like a fool when he could clearly see that Dream - Jack was in no mood.

"Jack! We are almost to Tortuga... another hour and we'll dock!"

"I understand that, William."Dream Jack moodily took another sip of rum.

"Well, did you want anything done before we make port?" Will asked, his smile lessening by the mood that Dream Jack was giving off.

"Yes, leave me alone. I have some paperwok ta do before we step foot on land."

Will nodded as Dream Jack hunched over the desk, scribbling down things on a peice of paper. "Elizabeth would want you to come for dinner... if you want to, that is..."

Jack felt stiff. Dream Jack became stiff also, and didn't say anything for a while. When he did, it was a slow, somehow labored calm voice.

"We'll see. If I recall, Mrs. Turner-" he spat the name out with a little venom when he didn't mean to. "-she is a lousy cook. So if I want my stomach to cave in, I'll come."

Will nodded, and forced a laugh to come out at Dream Jack's poor joke. He patted the older man on the shoulder and left the cabin, closing the door with a soft clicking sound.

(1)(2)(3)

Jack wandered around the ship for a while when his other self didn't venture out of the cabin. He was curious to see how the crew managed without Elizabeth on the ship- surprisingly, they did fine. Better, even, now that they didn't have to worry about a female on board.

It took about an hour or so, but the Pearl finally made it to the docks of Tortuga, and the crewman sighed and stood on attention on the main deck, awaiting to be dismissed by their Captian. Will looked particularly anxious, not having seen his wfe is almost two months.

Eventually, Dream Jack emerged from his office, and sauntered over to his crew. A step seemed lighter and his mood ready for a bit of fun.

"Alright, men! Ye know the rules! No gittin' cross with sailors, no gitting anybody pregnant! Especially you, Marty..." Jack grinned when the smallest pirate shuffled, while Dream Jack continued. "And drink lots of rum, so you can't feel it in the morning when we set sail again. Say yer goodbyes to Will, who has decided to stay with his..." Dream Jack paused, but continued, forcefully. "... wife. Dismissed!"

Many pirates hurried off the ship to go get a decent meal, and decent company if they could afford it, while a few crowded Will and patted him on the back as they led him off the gangplank.

That's when Dream Jack and Jack saw her.

God, she's beautiful... Jack smiled when he saw Elizabeth run down the dock...

... and into Will's arms.

Dream Jack shifted, and watched as Elizabeth grabbed the back of Will's head and kissed him, laughing and... well, happy to see him.

Funny... Jack mused while he watched himself. I don't seem to be bothered. Maybe I'm wrong... maybe I get along fine without her.

Jack watched his other self push past them, ducking his head so he wouldn't be noticed, intending on heading over the The Faithful Bride. Elizabeth noticed him, however, and called out to him.

"Hello, Jack." Her voice was soft and full of warmth, and Dream Jack twirled on his heel to face her.

"Hullo, Lizzie." Dream Jack forced a smile, and held out his hand for Elizabeth to shake.

Elizabeth gave a small smirk and grabbed his hand, shaking it slowly. All of the sudden, she laughed and pulled Dream Jack into a hug, which caused the pirate to go off balance and had to grab her waist to support himself.

Jack smiled. Typical Lizzie...

Dream Jack tentively wrapped his arms around Elizabeth, and squeezed. This might be as close to her as he could get...

...Alright, I don't think I like this... I am without her, but want to be with her... that's not good.

Sorry. It's what you wished for. Stick around- you might like the outcome. The voice of Azriel floated through Jack's mind, and Jack rolled his eyes.

If ye ask me, this is boring.

Just wait. You'll be surprised.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Jack watched as he (in Dream Jack form) walked- no, strutted down the streets of Tortuga like he owned the town. Which, in a way, he did. He was able to pick out faces of people he knew, saw establishments that he remembered seeing built (even rolled up his sleeves to help build The Faithful Bride- that's how he could get free drinks in Tortuga). People either waved or gave him a one finger salute, each he took in the greatest of ease. Everyone knew him here-

"SPARROW!"

-even Henry Schmidt, the owner of the local brothel that Jack had been known to visit.

Dream Jack winced (with Jack wincing along with him) and turned around to see the plump old moustached man.

Still looks like a walrus to me...

"Hank! How have ye been?" Dream Jack greeted enthusiastically. "Let me buy you a drink, me old friend..." he went to place his hand on the older man's shoulder, but the old man stepped out of the way.

"Cut the malarky, Sparrow. Where's me money?" Henry Schmidt stepped closer.

"I think, since I was passed on there for awhile. I should be cleared of all debts." Dream Jack exclaimed, hoping that Walrus-Man would by it. "And I have yet to visit your fine establishment since."

Schmidt snorted. "You don't seem stiff to me." He took another step closer to Jack, his face softening. Oh, I got him now! "Look, Jack, I've known you for quite awhile, and Scarlett and Giselle seem to have a soft spot for ye..." Both Jack's smiled at that thought- "BUT I DON'T. Ye owe me... twelve pounds. I want ta see it tonight!"

Dream Jack's mouth opened. "Twelve pounds? That is a little steep - I don't remembering your fine establishment THAT much!"

Henry Schmidt laughed. "Interest, Sparrow. Or else..." he said, in a curious tone.

"Or else?" Dream Jack asked.

"I COULD take that compass out of your hands.. .worth a pretty penny, I'm sure..."

WHAT? Jack attempted to scream, but remembered that no one could hear him here. Oh, you dirty rotten whore rounder you...!

Dream Jack clasped his compass and pushed it deep down into his pocket.

"Twleve pounds, hey? I'll get it for ye..."

"TONIGHT." Henry Schmidt declared.

Dream Jack nodded and watched the plump man waddle down the street. He stuck his tounge out at Schmidt and turned, walking into the residential area of Tortuga.

Jack floated alongside himself, thinking. Mental note: Make sure to have coins with me next time I visit Tortuga..

Jack watched as his vision- self was stopped in the street by a beautiful woman... and slapped.

Mental note: Keep Will by my side next time I visit Tortuga... I can use him as a block.

(1)(2)(3)

Dream Jack calmly walked into a kitchen, without knocking, where Elizabeth was fighting with a sifter. She placed the flour in the netting and went to shake it above her biscuits, but dropped the device in the fire ans screamed when it caught on fire.

Dream Jack quickly grabbed a bucket of water and ran towards the flames, throwing the water on the fire. It went out immediately, it not being a really big fire, but Elizabeth was still shaken a little by it. She thre her arms around Dream Jack and laughed.

"Oh God, thank you, Jack!" she lifted her head and looked into his face. "If I had burned the house down, Will would have had my arse!"

Jack chuckled a little at the sight of them, and, for a second, it seemed like they were back on the Pearl. Elizabeth kissed Dream Jack on the cheek and bent down to clean up the mess she made.

When she bent down to pick up the smoldering sifter, Dream Jack gently placed his hand on her back, and Elizabeth slowly stood up straight.

"Jack? Are you alright?" Dream Jack's face, Jack noticed, was... well, it seemed like he was in a battle with himself. "Jack...?"

Without thinking, Dream Jack dipped his head down and caught Elizabeth's lips in a bruising kiss.

Jack floated quickly to himself and tried like hell to stop himself, but could only scream in his mind: STOP! STOP! YOU IDIOT, STOP! SHE'S NOT KISSING YOU BACK! SHE LOVES WI-

At that moment, Elizabeth's surprise wore off, and she began kissing him back with as much passion as Dream Jack. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, careful not to get any flour on Dream Jack's back.

Huh. Maybe I was wrong. Jack smiled at the sight of him kissing Elizabeth- he always watched when Elizabeth kissed Will, and it disgusted him, but... this, this was different. He watched himself grab the back of Elizabeth's head, his fingers playing with her hair. Pull a little... she likes that... Jack smiled when Dream Jack took his advice (which he didn't hear, of course, because Jack couldn't be heard in this world) and gently tugged her hair, causing Elizabeth to moan un-lady like.

They stayed like that for a long moment, and Elizabeth slowly broke away from Jack.

"Oh, Jack..." she whispered, and went to kiss him again.

The front door to the house, which was down the hall from the kitchen, opened and closed. Will was home.

"Elizabeth! I'm back from the marketplace!" Will's voice sounded through the house.

Dream Jack pulled back from Elizabeth quickly, as if he had been burned, and calmly leaned against the cupboards. Elizabeth busied herself by grabbing the water bucket and putting the remains if the fire in it. Will showed up in the doorway of the kitchen, and laughed at the sight of his wife.

"Did you catch fire again?" Will laughed as Elizabeth looked up at him and nodded vigorously.

Will was still grinning like a fool when he noticed the Dream Jack.

"Jack! Glad to see you decided to come!" Will went to put the stuff he bought at the market away. "Isn't she hilarious in the kitchen?"

Dream Jack grinned. "Oh, she's something alright."

Will turned to place fruit in a bowl, and Dream Jack and Elizabeth locked eyes.

You got yourself out of that one, old boy... Jack cheered himself. Just be careful!

Will noticed that Elizabeth looked a little flush. "Honey, are you alright?"

Elizabeth nodded, not looking at Will.

"I think she's a bit embarrased, mate." Dream Jack guffawed a little bit. "Making a fool of herself in front of me, savvy?"

Will nodded. "Must be it." He turned to Elizabeth and dropped down to his knees. "I have to go see the shop- make sure I still have an apprentice job there." Will had gotten a job, before he crewed the Pearl on his recent journey, at a local blacksmith shop. "I am going to be there a couple of hours. I have some stuff to see to."

"I'll see you for dinner?" Elizabeth asked, hopefully. Dinner would be in about three hours now, now that she had to start over. Will kissed the top of her head and stood up. He nodded at Jack and left through the front door and down the street to the shop.

This left Dream Jack and Elizabeth alone.

Don't do anything stupid! Don't do anything stupid! Jack willed his other self.

As soon as they all heard the front door click shut, Elizabeth was back in Dream Jack's arms, kissing him fiercely. Dream Jack's hands grabbed her hips and lifted her up on the counter. Dream Jack groaned when Elizabeth began kissing the hollow of his neck, her hands sliding underneath his loose shirt and up and down his bare back. Dream Jack tugged Elizabeth's head back and caught her mouth in another explosive kiss.

Jack was just sitting back now, his hands placed over his eyes, so he wouldn't see anything.

"I missed you..." Jack heard Elizabeth said huskily, and Jack uncovered his eyes to see her starting to unbuckle Dream Jack's belt. Dream Jack kissed her deeply, his hands placed on either side of her, running up and down her sides, sending a pleasant chill through Elizabeth. She loved when his rough hands handled her.

BAD! BAD! NOT GOOD! BAD! STOP! Jack again attempted to stop himself, and to his relief, his other self stopped and pulled back from the beautiful, warm, woman.

"Jack?" Elizabeth asked, her voice heavy with desire.

"I can't. Not until you decide."

"Jack, do you have to bring this up now?" Elizabeth asked, her hand sliding down into the front of Dream Jack's pants.

Dream Jack sighed a little and closed his eyes, his body enjoying the contact- immensely. Jack was even feeling a little tight... something he didn't know he'd experience in his corpreal state. Elizabeth leaned forward and brushed her lips against Dream Jack's, which caused him to snap out of his pleasure. He gently grabbed her wrist and smirked, removing her hand from his bulge, and placed it at her side.

"No. I want to, but no. Your husband- WILL- just came home. You should be trying ta git into his pants, not mine."

Elizabeth grunted, frustrated. "That didn't stop you last time you made port. And the time before that."

Whoa- wait a tic! Last time? Jack stood back, shocked. We- I mean, THEY did this before! TWICE! Damn, I git around...

Dream Jack took a step back, looking like he was just slapped. "Tha's not fair, luv. We was drunk last time. And the first time, ye weren't married."

Elizabeth went silent. But, so like herself, she ALWAYS had something to say. So, she stared straight into Dream Jack's eyes.

"I wasn't drunk."

Dream Jack stared into Elizabeth's face, a flurry of emotions ran across that left his face blank.

"I knew exactly what I was doing. I knew what you were doing to me... I allowed it. But I knew you would never believe me, that's why I got angry in the morning. I just pretended. Jack, I WANTED you."

"Wha-?" Dream Jack now looked a little angry, confused, and... was that relief?

Elizabet hslid off the counter and stepped closer to Dream Jack. Jack, however, wasn't thinking anything, surprised and slightly amused at the whole situation.

"I wanted you then. I want you now." She placed her hands on his chest. "When you were gone, with Will, I would feel lonely. I only thought of you when I felt that ache... not Will. You. And I would think of you, scream YOUR name out, when I tried to relieve myself of that ache." She looked up into his eyes. "William doesn't matter anymore."

Dream Jack pushed a lock of hair off her face. "Then why did ye marry him? If yer not happy, then why didn't you come to me?"

Jack was amazed at himself. Wow. Lizzie was right- ye can tell when I am being serious.

"Because I am afraid of you." Elizabeth dropped her gaze from his face. "You don't seem like the type to settle."

Jack watched as Dream Jack lifted Lizzie's... No, Elizabeth!... chin and kissed her gently.

"Ya don't seem that type either." Dream Jack smiled. "Peas in a pod, darling." Elizabeth had tears in the corners of her eyes now. "Listen. I can't promise ya nothing. I don't know if I'll be in India one day then the America's the next. Me life gets pretty hectic, as ye have seen many times before, but I'd do me best to be there for you. If you want to be with me, then come and meet me at the Pearl tonight. I plan on setting out before dawn."

Uh, Jack? Old buddy? What about Walrus-whore man? Jack tried to remind his other half, but knew that communicating with himself would fall flat.

Elizabeth let out a small, nervous laugh and wrapped her arms around her lover. In turn, Dream Jack held her close.

Then they froze.

Jack heard footsteps behind him, and twisted around to find the beautiful yet seemingly dangerous diety, Azriel.

"We still ended up together." Jack said, feeling proud of himself. "It wouldn't have mattered if she didn't know me birthday or not." Jack turned back to see his new favorite sight (other then a bottle of rum and a naked Lizzie), the two of them, simply hugging. He felt... like it was right. That in this world or the next, they would always get together... it was fate.

"Ahhh..." Azriel thought aloud, hearing Jack's thoughts. "But that really wasn't your wish now, was it? Your wish..." Azriel layed 3 fingers on Jack's chest. "...was to NOT have her be yours, really. And there are plenty of ways to make that happen."

"Why would I wish that?" Jack asked, now thinking that the whole thing was silly.

Azriel giggled. "The day isn't over yet, Mr. Sparrow. You still have tonight to tomorrow's dawn... let's see, that's... eight hours! And alot can change in eight hours, you know." Azriel smiled warmly, and lifted her hands so that they were level with her shoulders. "And I don't know about you, but I am impatient. It's a bad trait."

Jack stared at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

For her answer, Azriel laughed and snapped her fingers.


	3. Chapter 3

PART THREE

Jack was now sitting on one of the docks in Tortuga, right in front of The Black Pearl. Azriel had settled herself down next to him, to his right, and to his left, he could see Dream Jack leaning against a lantern post. He looked happy... and satisifed. After Elizabeth had agreed to go with him, he had laid with her, he wouldn't deny it. The heat of their bodies sealed their silent deal.

(1)(2)(3)

Dream Jack was positioned above Elizabeth, pressing into her body with an urgent need. The sweat rolled off their bodies as they moved, their cries of pleasure rang through the air. Hands were moving across bare backs, as if making sure the other person was real, really there and making love to the other.

It was a beautiful sight.

Elizabeth raised her head up, which is something she always did, her forehead touching Dream Jack's naked chest as she came. She grabbed his shoulders firmly to steady herself and shook, screaming his name, her breath floating across Dream Jack's skin. Dream Jack shuddered and soon followed, growling out Elizabeth's name as he literally plunged into her and filled her with his desire. He lost balance and dropped down onto her chest and took a few deep breaths.

Dream Jack slid out of her and rolled over on his back, so he was now laying next to Elizabeth. Elizabeth layed her hands on her chest, as if trying to calm herself, and moved to her side so she could watch her lover.

On her bed she shared with William, but right now, she didn't care. She had Jack.

"I love you." she reached out and touched his chest. "I can not wait until tonight."

Dream Jack grinned and rolled to his side, so they could be face to face. He gently caressed her hair, smiling when Elizabeth relaxed against his touch.

"Do whatever you can to get to the Pearl. The sooner- the better." Dream Jack shifted so he was closer to her. "We can leave now, ye know."

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head. "Let us wait for the darkness. It would be easier to slip out."

Dream Jack nodded and kissed her, gently forcing her mouth open so he could taste her. She let out a soft moan and pushed away, grinning. Elizabeth slowly got out of the bed and dressed, while Dream Jack remained in the warm blankets.

"Come on, now, get out. You have to get dressed before Will comes home." Elizabeth tutted, pulling on her boots.

"Why?" Dream Jack smirked that delicious smirk of his. "Maybe the whelp would enjoy seeing a beautiful person... naked... in his bed."

Elizabeth chuckled. "Not you! Come on, get out..." she went to grab Dream Jack's arm, but he pulled her down into another deep kiss, so like the ones they shared before.

"Is it night yet?" Dream Jack joked, and Elizabeth just laughed and kissed him again.

(1)(2)(3)

Jack shook his head, his beaded locks clacking together, and felt Azriel remove her fingers from his temple.

"Why'd you show me that?" he asked her.

Azriel smiled. "Thought you might enjoy it. It's the only time you let Johnathan out."

Jack stared coldly at her. In an even tone, bordering on dangerous, he asked Azriel:

"How do you know about Johnathan?"

Azriel laughed, sounding amused. "How do I NOT know about Johnathan? Jack, I've been with you all your life. I've seen the good, the bad, the ugly. I was with you when you died, I was with you when you re-birthed." Azriel leaned back against the wall and and relaxed. "I was with you when Johnathan Smith turned into Jack Sparrow. If you have yet to catch on, Johnathan, I'm your gaurdian angel of sorts."

Jack stared at Azriel, slightly shocked, but relieved. "Kind of figured." he glanced at Dream Jack and then to Azriel. "So where were you when I was marked a pirate?"

"I was the rod that burned you." Azriel answered calmly.

"What about when my mother died?"

"I was the cancer that ate away at her brain."

"And when Elizabeth left me to die?"

"I was the shackle."

Jack turned red, and an angry heat coming off of him. Azriel wasn't afraid though.

"Why? Why didn't you stop it all?" He couldn't look at her. Disgusted, he turned his head to look at Dream Jack.

Azriel grabbed his chin and made him turn his head to face her.

"Because I can't stop your life all the time. I can't rewind it all the time so you can redo everything." Azriel saw a range of emotions behind Jack's eyes. "I'm not a bad person, Johnathan."

Jack winced at the sound of his birthname. He looked down, but Azriel cupped his cheeks and forced him to look at her.

"I chose to stop you now for a very specific reason."

Jack sighed heavily, giving up. "And what is the reason?" he asked, sounding defeated.

Azriel removed her hands from his face and held onto his one hand. "Because she is the greatest thing to ever happen to you. Because she is going to be with you for the rest of your life whether you like it or not. Because you know you'll never love anyone else as much as you love her. Because she loves you." Azriel gripped his hand tighter. "You wished something terrible today, Johnathan, and you will soon find out how harsh it would be without her."

Jack heard something thump on the dock, and tore his gaze away from his gaurdian to see Elizabeth, standing by her trunk, wrap her arms around Dream Jack.

And he had a sick feeling in his stomach.

Elizabeth gave Dream Jack a quick kiss and walked over to pick up another bag... Will had handed it to her. She had obviously told him, Jack knew that, and apparently... was fine with it. For now, at least- the shock probably hadn't worned of yet. Or maybe he knew all along.

That's when she saw the owner of the local brothel hidden in a crack between the stores, holding a gun up and aiming it at Dream Jack. Jack saw it too, and got up to try to protect himself, but Azriel held him back, shaking her head, telling him to just watch.

Elizabeth broke out into a run and managed to get in front of Dream Jack before the bullet. Dream Jack thought that Elizabeth was glad to see him, and wrapped his arms around her waist. That's when he heard the defeaning boom.

"NOOOOOOO!" both Will and Jack, who was literally being pinned down by Azriel, screamed.

Elizabeth went slack in his arms and Dream Jack gently brought her down to the ground, cursing. Henry Schmidt was long gone by then, realizing his mistake and knowing full well to hide.

"Bugger bugger bugger bugger bugger bugger BUGGER!" Dream Jack looked down at Elizabeth's chest, where warm crimson blood was now flowing out. Dream Jack did not hide his tears, for once, he chose ot let them fall. "Oh god..." he moaned, and pressed his hand against the wound, hoping it would stop the bleeding.

Jack saw the tears fall out of Dream Jack's eyes, and wiped his own cheeks, feeling moisture. He wasn't struggling anymore, which made it easier for Azriel to control him more.

The blood didn't stop coming. In a sickening way, the blood ran through his fingers. Will was now at the other side of Elizabeth, pressing his fingers against her neck.

No pulse.

"We have to get her to a... doctor person thing!" Jack exclaimed, tears running down his cheeks.

Will gently shook his head. "It's too late, Jack."

"Bullocks!" Jack cursed, his face falling. "Git Cotton... he knows medical things... he can save her..."

"Jack!"

"NO, she'll make it, she has to..."

"JACK!" Will slapped Dream Jack in the face, causing him to look up at him. "She's gone."

Dream Jack's shoulders shook as he began sobbing harder. He leaned forward, his body covering Elizabeth, holding onto her for dear life.

That's when Jack heard Azriel snap her fingers, and the world stopped.

They were silent for a moment, and Azriel calmly gripped Jack's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Johnathan."

Jack turned around and back-handed Azriel so fast that she didn't have time to prepare for the blow. The diety was thrown to the ground, yelping in surprise along the way. She covered her cheek where Jack had struck her and looked up, a little afraid now.

But she deserved this.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SHOW ME THAT? YOU LIKE PLAYING WITH MY EMOTIONS? YOU LIKE MAKING MY LIFE HELL? WHAT KIND OF SICK GAURDIAN ANGEL ARE YOU!" Jack bellowed as Azriel collected herself and stood up.

"John-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! THAT'S NOT MY NAME! DO YOU LIKE HURTING ME, YOU SICK MOTHER-" he stopped when Azriel slapped across the face, hard.

"YOU DO NOT TALK TO ME IN THAT TONE, JOHNATHAN SMITH!" Azriel yelled with such a force that the wind started to pick up, Jack had to sheild his face from any flying debris. "DO NOT BLAME ME FOR ANY OF THE STUPID, DAMNED MISTAKES THAT YOU HAVE MADE DURING YOUR LIFE! YOU MADE THOSE CHOICES, YOU WANTED YOUR 'FREEDOM' AS YOU CALL IT, AND I HAVE LET YOU GO SO YOU CAN DO SO! HAVE YOU ANY IDEA HOW MANY TIMES I SAVED YOUR SORRY ARSE WHEN THE ALMIGHTY HIMSELF WANTED TO END YOUR SORRY EXCUSE FOR A LIFE? HOW DO YOU THINK YOU SURVIVED ALL THOSE TERRIBLE THINGS? IT WASN'T 'CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW' THAT SAVED YOU!" Azriel stopped and took a deep breath, calming herself. "You want to live as Captian Jack Sparrow, that's fine by me, Johnathan! Just remember that you were the one that MADE Jack Sparrow, you were the one that LIVES as Jack Sparrow! You were the one, Johnathan, that dreamed up a history and fantasized Jack Sparrow so much that he became real! Now, I showed you this because I know, deep down inside, that Johnathan seems to come alive whenever Elizabeth is near!"

Jack retaliated. "Johnathan died nineteen god damn years ago."

"NO one really dies, Jack, you can't stop who you are and who you once have been. Jack Sparrow is going to destroy this wonderful relationship if Johnathan Smith doesn't peek out once in a while to save it!" Azriel snapped back, her face red.

Jack growled and turned to look at the sight of Elizabeth- it broke his heart. "Apparently Johnathan isn't that good at keeping relationships, either."

"It wasn't Johnathan that killed her."

"Shut it. Why do you have to say such hurtful things?"

"Because I tell the truth."

Jack wheeled on Azriel. "THIS ISN'T THE TRUTH!"

Azriel smiled. "I'm glad you realized that." She walked over to Elizabeth's body and gently knelt down, raising her hands over Elizabeth's chest.

"What are yo-"

"Sh. I need to concentrate." she closed her eyes and started to hum. Slowly, the bullet that plunged itself deep into Elizabeth's body came out, and hovered in the air. Azriel snatched it and stood up. "Johnathan, I give you this. To remind yourself on all the mistakes you have made, and to help stop you make any other mistakes."

Jack held out his hand and took the cool bullet. He stared at it for a couple of seconds and pocketed it. "Can I go home now? I need to se her."

"I know. But there is still the matter of payment."

Jack rolled his eyes and grunted in frustration. "After all this, ye still want bloody payment?"

"What I want is for you to let Johnathan out every once in a while. You do that, and I'll consider your payment fufilled." Azriel reached out and stroked Jack's cheek with the back of your hand. "I am sorry for slapping you."

"No your not." Jack smirked... somewhat.

Azriel took that as a good sign. "No, I'm not. I love to slap you- I do it all the time." Azriel wiped away Jack's forgotten tears. "You never cry... you really must love this girl."

"I can't live without her." Jack said, truthfully. "Alright, I learned me lesson! 'Think before I speak', 'don't mess this one up'... can I go back to the Pearl?" Jack said, pocketing his hands. He fingered the bullet, a sharp reminder of what could have been. "Please?"

Azriel smiled that devious smile of hers- Jack realized that it mirrored his own. "Anything you want. That's what I'm here for! Hey- I'll even give you two two hours so you can both calm down- then I suggest you talk to her. As soon as you get back."

Jack smiled and nodded. He watched as Azriel, whom he now knew wasn't out to hurt him (intentionally, at least), raised her hands in her trademark pose and smile at him.

"I'll see you around."

And with that, she snapped her fingers.

(1)(2)(3)

Jack found himself sitting in his office on the Pearl, a bottle of rum in hand. From the looks of it, he hadn't touched it yet... it was still full. He sighed and placed it back on the desk, groaning as he stood up straight. He had to find her... and he had an idea to where she was. She was probably in the galley, staring into that damn globe she insisted on having.

And sure enough, when he stepped into the galley, there was Elizabeth, Will and Ana Maria all sitting around the globe, staring at it, seeing if it would do anything. As soon as Jack entered, Elizabeth sat up straight and refused to look at him. Ana Maria looked up and gave Jack the dirtiest look possible, while Will seemed to be on Jack's side. Well, of course he would want it if Jack never told Elizabeth his birthday- that meant they would never have gotten together.

Well, too bad for Will. Of course, he would never tell the whelp what would have happen even if he did marry Elizabeth- a secret he would keep to the grave.

"Elizabeth? Can we talk?"

"Don't you think you've done enough talking?" Ana Maria snapped, coming to Elizabeth's defense.

"Shut it, Ana." Elizabeth quipped, and stood up, walking past Jack. Jack took that as a 'yes' and followed her out.

Once they were on the deck of the Pearl, things became more relaxed. Elizabeth leaned against the railing and sighed, not looking at Jack.

"I'm sorry, Jack. You were right about the whole Tia Dalma thing- if we want to find out what the globe does, then the only place to really go is the bayou."

Jack stepped close to Elizabeth and cupped her left cheek. He sighed and looked deep into Elizabeth's eyes. "I'm the one that should be sorry. I should have never have said those things to you. I'm glad that I told you when me birthday was... then I wouldn't have gotten that really great gift." he smiled when Elizabeth giggled a bit.

"You know, Jack, I've been thinking about it." Elizabeth gently wrapped her arms around Jack's chest and rested her head on him. "I think, even if you never told me about your birthday... we'd still end up together."

Just then Jack could have sworn he heard a gunshot, and he quickly wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's petite frame. "Aye, I think yer right." Elizabeth lifted her head and smiled at Jack. "But let's not chance it, savvy?"

Elizabeth giggled and lightly kissed Jack on the lips. "Agreed."

Jack pressed her closer to him and kissed her deeply, knowing full well that Elizabeth would go weak in the knees if he just... turned his head... like this... Ah. He got her to lean closer to him. Jack broke the kiss and scooped her up in his arms, causing her to squeal in delight and wrap her arms around his neck, kissing him again. Jack, never breaking the kiss, calmly walked her over to his cabin and shut the door behind him.

And he fully intended to make love to the woman he loved.

(1)(2)(3)

It was growing a bright blue color, Will noted, when he accidently dropped it on the deck and the sea spray hit it.

This globe is strange... Will thought, when he packaged it in the bag again and handed it down to Jack, who was sitting in the longboat with Elizabeth, ready to set sail up the river.


End file.
